


A Guide to Satanism

by devilMaster



Series: How To Guides [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Life of, Religion, Religion-Satanism, Rituals, Satanism, Slice of Life, how to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilMaster/pseuds/devilMaster
Summary: A dive into the life of a Satanist, and what it means to be part of this religion.





	A Guide to Satanism

Hello everyone. I am Master Axel.

This might not come as a shock due to the work title or my username, but I am a Satanist. 

Now if you just thought of me making blood sacrifices of goats and raping/killing young childeren. Even “black magic”. Please leave those ideas at the door. They are all incorrect. 

There is a difference between Satanists and Satan worship. A very large difference. And I am here to help explain it to you.


End file.
